


Stardust

by neilnordegraf



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilnordegraf/pseuds/neilnordegraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all just stardust. And we've all been high in a treehouse at some point... right? No? That's just me? Alright then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled "treehouse gays.txt"

From the treehouse, they can see Stephen's nice little neighborhood in Toronto.  
In the treehouse, they can see stars, and clouds of smoke doing pirouettes in the air; they lie on their backs staring at the ceiling, only wishing it were open to look out into the night sky.  
Ripe in his fifteenth year, and wearing only his boxers, Neil inhales and his chest burns, and when he holds his breath his head starts to spin. His fingertips tingle and there's that weird feeling from his chest to his stomach to his groin and melting into his legs and feet; he runs his hand through his too-long hair and none of it feels real.  
Stephen is lying with his head next to Neil's, sharing in the delight of a lit joint between his fingers. He blows out with a little grin, and entwines his fingers with his friend's.  
“You have the softest hands, poindexter.”  
A comfortable silence as Stephen rubs Neil's thumb with his own, and they both just stare.  
“Have you ever thought about death, Stephen?”  
“What about death?”  
“Like... how... how insignificant we are.”  
Stephen sighs. “Sure, I guess. When I'm really depressed.”  
“Do you know what a nebula is?”  
“It's, like... the death of a star, right?”  
“The birth of a star. The death is a supernova, which ultimately creates the clouds of gas that are a nebula. Every element was created in a nebula.”  
Neil continues staring at the wooden ceiling, and Stephen turns to him, and, with a kiss on the cheek, asks, “What does that have to do with death?”  
“Like... everything. Every rock, every flower, every ant and drop of rain and human being; everything was made in a nebula.” Neil sits up and smiles. “Someday, the sun will die. Before it does, it'll become a red giant. It'll expand and heat up and kill everything on Earth, and then swallow it up, then we'll be a part of the sun. Then the sun will, if it doesn't implode first, explode... creating a supernova, which then creates a nebula, which then creates stars.  
“What I'm saying is... we're all stardust. We'll all become a star someday, long after we die and are forgotten.”  
Stephen closes his eyes and runs his hand along Neil's unclothed back. “That's beautiful.”  
“It gives me hope.”  
“Hope for what?”  
“Everything. I know that I'm so insignificant. Just a tiny little human on a tiny little planet who will someday become a pile of bones and yet, someday, I'll become a part of something as beautiful and wondrous as a star.”  
“You should write songs.”  
Neil grins and a single tear threatens to roll from his eye. “Maybe you could do it for me.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You've got talent, I've got brains. We could be a team.”  
Stephen sits up and brings Neil's hand to his mouth, and gives him a little kiss. “Only if you say you'll never leave me alone.”


End file.
